Revenge
by Luckster25
Summary: "The King and Queen of Gotham were out for revenge and God help anyone who got in their way." This story takes off from the end of Suicide Squad and follows Joker, Harley and members of the 'Squad seeking revenge on Waller. Rated M for language/violence/sexual references & future chapters etc. **Warning: Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

**Notes: Okay so this story takes off at the exact point Suicide Squad ends so if you haven't seen Suicide Squad, I suggest you don't read this! (Also where TF you been at if you haven't seen Suicide Squad yet?!) Please make sure to fave/follow & review if you enjoy this so I know to write more! Rated M just to be safe and for possible future chapters.**

"Let's go home." He growled at her as she clung to him. Harley couldn't believe it was him; Her one and only; Her Mistah J. He was _alive_. Joker pulled her face close to his and stared intensely at her for what seemed to Harley like an eternity. His silver-blue eyes fixated on her big baby blues.

 _Was she dreaming?_ Harley had to wonder. Because night after night her dreams were filled with situations not dissimilar to the one unfolding before her; Her clown prince coming to rescue her from this God-awful prison, making some dramatic entrance and blowing the shit-hole to smithereens.

 _Maybe it was a hallucination._ After all the drugs they kept pumping into her to keep her " _calm_ " and " _cooperative_ ", hallucinating certainly wasn't off the cards either. But before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her – and oh, it was good.

 _Dreams and hallucinations didn't kiss so well, she was sure._

Harley wanted the kiss to last forever, but Joker put a stop to it almost as abruptly as he had initiated it. "We have to go. _Now_." A flash of crazy in his eye, he turned and headed toward the gaping hole in the wall, machine-gun raised and ready to blow a hole in whoever got in his way. Harley skipped out of the barred cell, past Joker's henchmen – all of whom had somehow acquired prison riot gear – smiling at them as she went. The henchmen followed behind – each with their weapons poised and ready for confrontation.

Stepping over the rubble, they soon arrived outside where a sizeable black helicopter was whirring noisily and waiting for them. "Hey, Puddin'!" Harley called after Joker as he strode toward the helicopter. He didn't respond. "Mistah J!" She shouted louder. He turned on his heel and stared at her, eyebrows raised in an inquisitive manor. "So how about we go back and break out some of the other guys maybe?" She found herself having to raise her voice considerably as they lingered near the deafening helicopter. Joker rolled his eyes and breathed deeply. "I mean, Deadshot was pretty nice to me an' all, I reckon maybe-" Before she could finish her sentence, Joker had stepped forward and wrapped his hand over her mouth to silence her, squeezing tightly. Harley could hear gunfire behind them as the henchmen shot at the Belle Reve prison guards.

"Shut up, Harls. Don't ya understand what I've risked, coming here to get ya? We need to leave _now_. Screw Deadshot. He can rot for all I care." Joker let his hand drop from her mouth and turned to head back in the direction of the helicopter, but Harley couldn't help herself.

"But Mistah J," She whined at him "It wouldn't take long-" Joker span around, furiously, and flipped the machine gun in his hands. Before Harley could react she felt a bludgeoning pain in the side of her head as he smacked her with the butt of the gun.

Everything began to spin and all she heard before passing out was his voice, trailing into an echo amidst the blast of machine-gun fire, "I told you to shut up, Harls." Joker dropped the gun to the floor as Harley's eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. He caught her in his arms and dragged her the rest of the way to the helicopter, pulling her inside with the aid of the waiting henchman; the other three men throwing themselves inside the helicopter.

As they took off, a large number of Prison guards flooded outside and began shooting toward Joker. He snatched away a machine-gun from one of his henchmen and shot back – laughing maniacally as bullets showered down over Belle Reve – not overly concerned as to whether any of the bullets were hitting the guards or not. He gazed down at them, a delirious dark red grin plastered across his face as he reveled at the chaos.

* * *

Deadshot was lying flat on his back and staring up the grey, concrete ceiling of his cell when he heard the explosion. It sounded like it'd come from the other side of the complex, but the whole building shook under the force of the blast. Sitting up, he could hear a commotion in the hallway. Deadshot pulled himself up from the floor with a sigh and pressed his face near to the small opening of the cell door.

 _It was chaos out there_.

He watched as guard after guard began abandoning their posts outside of each individual cell and charging down the passageway toward the blast. He listened. Gunfire rang out from the neighbouring corridors.

"Hey. Hey you!" He shouted through the door opening at one of the guards. "Yo, I'm talkin' to you!" He slammed his fist against the door but no one was paying him any attention. Another two guards stormed past his cell and he briefly heard the name " _Harley_ " mentioned.

"Oh, oh I see what's happenin'… Doll face got out of here…" Deadshot laughed to himself and sank back down against the wall, the sounds of gunfire still ringing through his ears as he contemplated the likelihood of ever escaping this living nightmare himself.

The echo of gunfire seemed to be drawing nearer as he listened. It drew closer until stopping suddenly outside of his cell. Deadshot frowned and glanced up at the door. "Hey, Floyd, you in there, mate?" A familiar voice called to him through the door.

 _Boomerang?_

"Hey man don't fucking call me that." Deadshot yelled, dragging himself back up from the floor, stunned to be hearing the Aussie voice laughing at him from the other side of the cell door.

"Stand the Hell back, man. Like, right back." Deadshot backed into the corner of the room as Boomerang opened fire and emptied a round directly into the lock. The door swung open. "So, what say we get outta here, mate?" Boomerang didn't even wait for a reply before turning and charging back down the passageway. Deadshot stood silent for a moment, a puzzled expression on his face as he attempted to evaluate the situation.

 _What the Hell. It's now or never_.

* * *

As she began to stir Harley felt an agonizing pain in the left side of her skull. Eyes still closed she grunted and raised a hand to her head. "Shh, Harley, baby." A familiar voice drifted over her as she gradually opened her eyes to find Joker laying by her side, no longer sporting riot gear – instead dressed in black pants, a white shirt and black waistcoat – propped up on one elbow and smiling down at her; a look of genuine concern in his silvery eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and she felt cool metal as his gold rings brushed her skin. She gazed up at him, vision still hazy and head throbbing.

"Muh…" Harley stammered as she attempted to sit up, holding her head in her hands and noticing that she was still dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit. "Mistah J…" she muttered, her vision returning and head clearing. Her thoughts flew back to their escape from Belle Reve, followed by the memory of Joker dealing a fierce blow to her head with a machine-gun.

"The one and only…" His voice was a low growl as he lay there on the floor staring up at her.

"Puddin', why'd ya… It really hurts…" She frowned at him.

"What? No, thank you… For rescuing ya? I couldda let ya rot in that Hell hole yanno, Harl. God knows I don't need to have ya hanging around here, whining all the time." His voice grew impatient and Harley recognized a dangerous tone she knew all too well.

Straightening herself up, Harley grinned as widely as she could. "I mean, well… Oh Puddin', I knew you'd come for me!" Harley threw herself at Joker, his elbows buckling underneath him as she landed on top of him, causing him to crash to the floor. She giggled softly and her lips lingered on his for a short moment, before he pulled her up by the shoulders to admire her.

"Harley, I missed ya." Joker gazed at Harley, silver capped teeth grinning at her from behind dark red lips. The words swirled around Harley's head and it was all she could do to hold back the tears as he pulled her back down into a deep kiss. Hearing her Puddin' say such things just made life worth living.

After all, she _lived_ for _him._


	2. Chapter 2 - Reacquainted

Harley was finding it difficult to sleep. She supposed she was just used to the limited amount of sleep she'd been getting whilst locked up at Belle Reve – after all, her maximum security cage wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. However, this bed was large and comfortable and perfect; draped in gold and silver satin sheets and what's more – _her clown prince lay beside her_.

Joker, on the other hand, had no trouble sleeping at all; the satin sheets scarcely covering his lower half as he lay there, stretched out on his back across one side of the bed. Harley turned her head to admire him. _God_ , she adored how he seemed to smile even in his sleep. She rolled onto her side, inching toward him, and placed her head on his shoulder. Joker shifted and growled contentedly as he felt her moving closer to him, placing a hand on her thigh as she wrapped one arm over his body. He breathed deeply as her fingers traced the ' _HA HA HA'_ tattoos that adorned the left side of his chest.

 _Well, if Harley couldn't sleep, it was only fair that Joker didn't, either_.

Harley began placing delicate kisses along his right shoulder and over the jester's skull that stretched over his collar bone. Her fingers moved from his chest, dragging over the word 'JOKER' spelled out in extravagant letters across his toned stomach –

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Joker's eyes snapped open and Harley paused, gazing across the room, her eyes settling on the door in a silent confusion.

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Joker sat bolt upright and instantly seized the pistol that he kept on the nightstand. Throwing back the covers he retrieved a pair of purple boxer shorts from the floor, pulled them on and then glared at the door. " _What?_ " He grunted angrily as he approached the thumping. Whoever was on the other side of the door wasn't answering. "Jonny, I swear if that's you, I'll put a bullet between ya fucking eyes." Joker entertained the idea that his trusted henchman Jonny Frost was behind the interruption, although the dumb bastard should know better than to come banging on the door in the middle of the night and disturbing the recently reunited pair.

Harley slipped across the covers silently and acquired a white silk shirt of Joker's and one of his pistols from the floor. Throwing the shirt over her shoulders to cover herself and buttoning the lower half, she approached Joker and stood beside him. He promptly unhooked the chain from the top of the door and threw it open, raising his gun up to meet the face of the man stupid enough to disturb him.

* * *

"Hey man, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I mean, ya'll know this guy's a certified psycho, right?" Deadshot stood outside of the infamous strip club – well known for being a favorite of Gotham's most unfavorable criminals – and raised an eyebrow at Boomerang, who shrugged in reply and took a swig from his can of lager. Deadshot looked at him irritably.

"Look mate, I'm telling you, if Harley got out she's with The Joker. Girl's _crazy_ for him…" Boomerang took another swig of his lager and looked up at the entrance to the club. Deadshot shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine. But when he puts a bullet in your brain, don't say I didn't warn you." Deadshot sighed and began to make his way around to the side of the building to look for a back door. Boomerang chuckled to himself and followed behind; dropping his empty can on the ground.

Within a few moments the pair had found a back entrance to the club. A dim light was emitting from the propped-open door – casting the shadows of two men onto the ground – and hushed voices could be heard drifting out into the night air. Deadshot motioned for Boomerang to hang back while he cautiously approached the doorway.

 _Boomerang ignored him_.

Before he could be stopped, Boomerang charged through the doorway in a rage, fists flying, and smacked one of the unsuspecting men in the face knocking him to the floor with one blow of his fist.

"Shit…" Deadshot muttered as he followed in after Boomerang, who was readying himself to bash in the second man's face. " _Hold up_." Deadshot insisted, pointing a gun directly at the man's forehead and simultaneously holding an arm out to halt Boomerang.

" _I had him_." breathed Boomerang bitterly. The man stood and stared at Boomerang, and then at Deadshot before finally shifting his gaze to the unconscious body of the man on the floor. "What are you waiting for then, bloody _shoot him_ already." Boomerang demanded.

"Really?" Deadshot cocked his head sideways and stared at Boomerang. "You think shooting The Joker's men is gonna get him – or Harley – on our side?" Boomerang paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You wanna see The Joker?" the man spoke. He was broad shouldered, tall, unshaven and with short, dirty-blond hair.

"He's here?" Deadshot turned back to look at the man.

"Sure. But he ain't gonna be happy about having visitors. He's uh… He's preoccupied. Getting… Re-acquainted, yanno?" He smiled knowingly.

"Told you." Boomerang smirked at Deadshot.

"I don't care if he ain't in the mood for visitors, We're here to see Harley."

"Look man, I suggest you come back some other time…" The man shrugged at Deadshot.

"Nah nah, you look here, Mister…?" Deadshot raised an eyebrow at the man expectantly.

"Frost. Jonny Frost."

"A'ight _, Jonny_ , here's the deal ," Deadshot lowered the gun and stepped closer to Frost. "See, we getting the gang back together, and we going after that _Waller bitch_. No doubt you heard about her, right?" Deadshot gazed at Frost with a look of frustrated determination on his face.

"Sure." Frost nodded. "Hell, The Joker wants her dead for what happened with his girl…"

"Uh-huh. So you can see why we might wanna find her, before she finds us." Deadshot's face was only inches from Frost's.

"Okay, okay. Look I'll see what I can do but I ain't makin' any promises. If he don't wanna see you, that's that." Frost began making his way toward a staircase that led downward. Boomerang looked at Deadshot.

"C'mon man." Deadshot followed Frost with Boomerang trailing behind. They reached a locked door at the bottom of the staircase. Frost began knocking and before long they could hear Joker issuing threats from the other side of the door.

"…Jonny, I swear if that's you, I'll put a bullet between ya fucking eyes."

* * *

Joker aimed the gun precisely where he meant to; directly between Jonny's eyes. He glanced at Deadshot and then at Boomerang, who was too busy ogling Harley to even notice the gun being shoved in Frost's face. Harley shifted from one foot to the other, silently relieved at who was standing on the other side of the door.

 _It could have been worse, right?_

"Hey, guys!" Harley beamed at Deadshot and Boomerang, waving excitedly at them. Boomerang attempted to wave back a little; eyes wide as he stared at Harley, who was wearing nothing besides Joker's shirt, loosely buttoned from the mid-point downwards.

"Look, boss, they didn't give me a choice… Said they _had_ to see you." Frost was looking desperately at Joker. "I… I told 'em you was busy." He glanced at Deadshot.

"He _did_ say that…" Deadshot nodded at Joker in Frost's defence, but Joker hadn't taken his eyes off of Boomerang, momentarily forgetting that he had intended to shoot Frost.

"Like what ya see?" Joker cocked his head and grinned at Boomerang, wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Harley giggled. Deadshot and Frost exchanged glances and watched as Joker turned the gun on Boomerang.

"Uh…" Boomerang shook his head. "Nah, mate…" Joker raised his eyebrows, that infamous glint of crazy in his eyes as he stared, wide eyed at the cowardly Aussie. "I mean, yeah… Look mate, who wouldn't?" He glanced at Deadshot who shook his head slowly in response.

"Hey, Puddin'…?" Harley placed her hand on Joker's raised arm. "Maybe, don't kill my friends? I mean, give 'em chance. They were awful nice to me, yanno?" Joker closed his eyes, rolled his head back and sighed. Without warning he shoved Harley sideways causing her to fall and hit the floor. " _No!_ " She screamed at him but it was already too late; Joker had fired the gun at Boomerang.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun

Boomerang staggered backwards into the wall; his body sliding toward the floor, eyes wide. His mouth hung open as he stared directly at Joker, but he couldn't speak. Joker threw his head back and closed his eyes. Dropping the gun to the floor he began to laugh, long and slow with arms outstretched.

Harley gripped tightly at the gun in her hand, struggling to hold back her anger; Frost dropped his eyes to the floor, not daring to move; Deadshot gazed back at Boomerang, then at Joker and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the sociopathic maniac standing before him.

Joker opened his eyes and glared at Deadshot, a twisted grin spreading over his pale face. Joker approached Deadshot and bowed his head forward, forcing his forehead against the barrel of the gun and daring the man to shoot him. "What're ya waiting for?" his eyes screamed madness they bore deep into Deadshot's. Deadshot forced his gaze from Joker and glanced at Harley, who was staring up at the pair with a look of desperation sweeping over her face, silently pleading for Deadshot to drop the gun.

Harley had only just been reunited with Joker and _she wasn't ready to lose him again._

"Do it… Do it, do it, do it." Joker taunted Deadshot, grasping the gun with both hands and forcing it harder against his forehead. Deadshot's eyes snapped back to Joker, his gaze drifting over the word 'damaged', tattooed directly above the resting gun. "Come on…" he dared.

"Puddin' no!" Harley begged. Joker rolled his eyes irritably. Deadshot's finger lingered on the trigger, but ultimately he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to Harley. As crazy as he was, as abusive as he was to her, it would destroy Harley to lose her Joker.

Deadshot gritted his teeth and held his breath as he refused to allow his anger to get the better of him. Harley's face had reminded him of his own daughter's, the night she had pleaded with him not to kill the Batman. He forced the gun away from Joker's head. "Screw you, man." Deadshot muttered and shook his head as the grin dropped from Joker's face. Joker frowned – as though genuinely disappointed in Deadshot – and backed away.

Joker dropped to his knees beside Harley and snatched the gun away from her, tossing it across the room. He grasped her by the collar of his shirt, dragging her up from the floor and before she knew what was happening he cracked her across the jaw with a clenched fist, sending her crashing back down. Deadshot scowled at Joker. Frost knew better than to get involved; he felt for Harley, he _really_ felt for her. He knew better than most the Hell that Joker would put her through. But he also knew better than most how much he truly cared for her in his own way. Theirs was a complicated relationship and one best not to get involved in.

"Harley, baby…" Joker spoke softly, offering his hand to her. "Don't get involved when Daddy's talking with the grown-ups." He looked at her sympathetically as she took his hand and he pulled her back to her knees. He stroked her cheek and gazed at her; she stared back with wide blue eyes and smiled at him, trying to ignore the aching in her jaw and the blood seeping from her lower lip.

Deadshot sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. Joker rose to his feet, glaring threateningly at Deadshot and then turned away. He approached the bed, stretched his arms out wide and craned his neck. Turning back he growled, " _Get out_." and then dropped silently onto the bed.

Deadshot stood motionless, his eyes moving from Harley to Joker and back again – eventually settling on Boomerang – as he attempted to make some amount of sense of what had just happened.

Frost stepped out of the room, leaned against the wall and pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his shirt pocket; thankful he hadn't received a bullet between the eyes.

Boomerang lay motionless but still breathing, a burning pain searing through his left shoulder. He glanced upwards. "Shit…"

"I did warn you." Deadshot smirked at Boomerang.

"Fuck you." Boomerang glanced down at the blood soaking through his jacket.

Deadshot turned back to Harley, who was still on her knees and wiping blood from her mouth. "Look Harley, we need to talk. We need you back on the team." He knelt beside Boomerang as he spoke. Harley dragged herself up from the floor and stood in the doorway. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, torn between her loyalty to Deadshot and the others, and her loyalty to Joker. As though he _knew_ her thought process, Joker growled at her from across the room.

"Harley, you leave, we're over." He lay motionless as he spoke. Harley looked at Deadshot and grinned, blood slipping down her chin as the wound Joker had dealt her split open. Her eyes glazed over and Deadshot recognized the look on her face; the very same look she had when she had leapt fearlessly from a rooftop on Joker's command.

She would do anything to be with him; do anything for him. He was her _everything_.

Harley turned from Deadshot but before she could walk away he dived forward and caught her arm. "Harley we're going after Waller." Harley paused and glanced at him, her eyes snapping back to reality for a moment as she took in what Deadshot was saying. "She needs to pay. You in?"

"Gimme a minute, okay?" Harley was blunt and snatched her arm away from Deadshot before slamming the door in his face, leaving him without an answer.

* * *

Joker had been listening carefully to the conversation as he lay face down across the satin-draped bed. Hearing Waller's name had him twitching. That bitch was at the top of his hit list for what she'd done. Sure, it was the _Batman_ who'd taken his Harley but it was _Waller_ who'd had his baby locked up; it was _Waller_ who'd planted a bomb in her neck; it was _Waller_ who'd sent her on a suicide mission and it was _Waller_ who'd put her straight back in Belle Reve after his baby girl had saved the damn _world_.

 _Not to mention both him and Frost had almost been killed in a spectacular helicopter explosion issued on her command._

Harley plopped down on the bed beside Joker. His breathing was deep and his eyes heavy – she could tell he was furious at the mention of Waller's name. Harley reached over and placed her hands across his broad shoulders and ran them slowly down his back – the calming massage sending shivers down his spine.

"Puddin'…?" Harley leaned closer and spoke softly. "You wanna have some fun?" she bit down gently on his shoulder and he closed his eyes. Joker had thought about going after Waller. He could have stormed her office with his henchmen; or had her kidnapped from her own house; or set a bomb in her damn car. But Harley had been his first priority.

Joker rolled onto his back and took Harley by the shoulders, their eyes fixed on one another; burning into each other. Joker recalled the first time he'd seen that look in her eyes – a look of desperate longing for him – _Doctor_ Harleen Quinzel – a respected professional – and yet the first time she laid eyes on him she'd fallen deeply – madly – in love with him.

"It's about time we had some fun, Harls." He grinned, bearing silver teeth, and her eyes lit up before he dragged her on top of him and pressed his lips against hers; he tasted the blood on her lips as his tongue crashed against hers and it only made him want her more.

Yes, theirs was a complicated relationship; a _mad_ kind of _love_.

* * *

Deadshot inspected Boomerang's gun-shot wound. The bullet appeared to have passed straight through his shoulder and although there was a lot of blood, Deadshot concluded he would probably live. They waited patiently for Harley's reappearance. One minute became ten; ten became thirty; thirty became an hour. Eventually the door swung open and Joker stood before them; dressed in dark purple pants and a purple crocodile skin trench coat. He was shirtless; tattoos on full display and carrying a purple and gold cane. Harley stood by his side in an outfit not dissimilar to the one Deadshot and Boomerang were used to seeing her in; hot pants and fish nets and this time, a red and black tank top. A gun was strapped to her side and she carried her favorite baseball bat – the words 'Good Night' scrawled down the side – which Deadshot concluded Joker must have had collected from Belle Reve especially for her.

"Jonny." Frost looked up from his cigarette. "Bring the car around, we're going for a ride." Joker grinned. Harley beamed excitedly at Deadshot and Boomerang, twisting her hair in one hand while her other hand wrapped around Joker's arm.

The King and Queen of Gotham were out for revenge and God help anyone who got in their way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Knock, Knock

Amanda Waller worked at her desk late into the night; long after the majority of her colleagues had left the building. Shuffling papers and scribbling down important notes, she was determined to track down the Belle Reve escapees.

She knew damn-well who was behind it all. That helicopter crash _should_ have killed him. _He shouldn't still be alive_. Of course, there was always the possibility that it was _someone else_ parading about the Belle Reve facility with the word 'JOKER' plastered across prison riot uniform.

 _But that was unlikely_.

Then there was Digger Harkness and Floyd Lawton. As though having Joker and Harley back on the streets wasn't bad enough, she also had the task of trying to track down Boomerang and Deadshot. As she thumbed through images from the security footage Waller concluded that the blast had not only demolished the wall outside of Harley's _cage_ , but also managed to damage the door of Boomerang' cell. The footage showed Boomerang punching the guard outside of his cell – who appeared dazed from the blast – square in the face and knocking him out cold. He'd proceeded to swipe the guard's machine gun and stroll through the corridors, shooting anyone who crossed his path without a second thought. Many of the cameras had been damaged in the blast but it appeared as though Boomerang had attempted to reach Waylon Jones' cell, too, but for whatever reason had abandoned him there.

Waller dropped the papers back onto her desk and sighed, resting her head in her hands. She was exhausted but she wouldn't let that stop her; her work was all she could focus on and she _would_ find them. And what's more she'd have the whole dammed lot of them re-incarcerated; Joker too; Joker _especially_.

She stood and lingered at the window, watching the rain streaking gradually down its panes and gazing into the night, a scattering of soft yellow light emitting from the windows of nearby buildings.

 _THUD_.

 _Something hit the door._

Waller threw herself toward her desk and grabbed for the gun resting on its edge. She raised the gun toward the door as a _knock knock_ emitted from the other side of it.

* * *

Jonny Frost pulled up outside the front of the strip club with Joker's ride. Harley squealed with delight when she saw the sleek and sparkling Lamborghini. Shining a beautiful metallic purple – not unlike the trench coat Joker was currently dressed in – and roaring impressively. Harley surmised her Puddin' must have acquired a second one after the Bat-Freak sent the previous one plummeting to its watery demise. She practically ran to the passenger side and flung open the door before Frost had even climbed out of the driver's seat. Joker walked casually around the car, his fingers gliding softly over the bodywork as he made his way to the Driver's door. Frost handed him the keys. "Take the van." Joker ordered Frost, glancing in the direction of Deadshot and Boomerang. Frost nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Damn…" Deadshot was momentarily mesmerized by the car. "Oh, uh, we don't get no fancy ride, huh?" Harley flashed a smile at Deadshot.

"Sorry boys, this ride's just for me an' my Puddin'!" She giggled and slid the door closed as Joker dropped into the driver's seat beside her. Boomerang leant back against the door of the club, swigging from a bottle of whisky and clutching at his gunshot wound, which had been roughly bandaged beneath his blood-soaked shirt.

"Let's move." Frost strolled down an alleyway beside the club. Deadshot followed and Boomerang dragged himself up from against the wall, still downing from the bottle in order to numb the pain emanating from his shoulder.

"Can't believe the freak bloody _shot_ me." Boomerang muttered as he stumbled toward the van.

"Man, you're lucky he didn't _kill_ you..." Deadshot responded.

"He might if he hears you call him _freak_." Frost warned.

"Shut up and let's go." Boomerang insisted, throwing himself into the back of the van behind Deadshot as Frost climbed into the front.

The Lamborghini roared into life ahead of the van. Joker jammed his foot down hard on the accelerator, sending the wheels spinning before the car began screaming through the Gotham streets. Harley shrieked excitedly as the cars speed racked higher; the extensive grin stretching over her face rivalling Joker's own smile.

"Yes, _yes_ , _YES._ " Joker called out as the car reached near-maximum speed. Harley's mind flashed back to the night the Bat-Moron had interrupted their last drive together.

 _Not tonight, Batsy_.

Joker swerved between the few cars that were on the road, the van now long lost behind them as Frost struggled to compete with Joker's erratic speeds. Joker slipped one hand from the wheel and placed his grip behind Harley's neck, his eyes still fixed on the road. " _Come here, baby_." His voice low and commanding he pulled Harley toward him, she giggled as he turned his gaze away from the road and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Oh, Puddin'" She sighed and their grins collided in a forceful kiss – neither of them concerned in that moment by the speed of the car or the obstacles in the road. The kiss was short lived, though, as Joker released his grip and grasped the steering wheel again, a menacing laugh escaping his dark red lips as his eyes returned to the road – Joker had no intention of crashing and killing them tonight.

 _No. Tonight was Waller's night to die_.

And Joker knew where to find her; knew where she'd be and when. He was good at that – good at finding out everything there was to know about a person. He _knew_ people.

Joker slammed on the brakes as they arrived at a grand-looking, government office-building. Harley had to grip the seat hard to prevent herself from being thrown forward as the car skidded to a violent halt. "That was _fun_." She giggled and glanced at Joker.

"Oh, baby, it's about to get a whole lot more _fun_." Joker promised, a smile dragging across his pale face as he stared up at the building.

Frost's van pulled up behind the Lamborghini as Joker and Harley climbed out of it. It began to spit with rain as Harley reached back down to retrieve her baseball bat and Joker straightened his coat. Frost, Deadshot and Boomerang climbed out of the van and stood behind Joker. They looked up at the building; the security personnel would almost certainly have already spotted them, but as far as Joker was concerned it just made everything all the more entertaining.

Frost held out a machine gun – the very same they'd used to take down Belle Reve – in front of him, whilst Deadshot and Boomerang (who at this point had consumed so much liquor he barely felt the gun-shot wound) readied their own weapons. Frost was used to working with Joker, taking control of the other henchmen and putting his own orders out but tonight was different; tonight Joker had agreed to work alongside Deadshot and Boomerang.

 _Tonight was about Revenge; for all of them._

Joker took the first stride toward the entrance of the building. He walked at a fast pace and eyed the security who worked the door; three of them. All of which already had their guns raised and pointed in Joker's direction. He approached with no visible weapons of his own, the maniacal glare on his face threatening enough.

" _Don't take another st-_ " before he could finish his sentence, Deadshot sent a silenced bullet between the security man's eyes with a great precision. The second man reached for his radio as the third kept a gun pointing toward Joker, his finger poised on the trigger. Before a radio message could be sent or a gun fired, both guards had been knocked unconscious by a swift blow from a single metal boomerang.

Joker advanced up the steps toward the entrance, kicking the bodies aside carelessly. Harley sauntered beside him, Boomerang and Deadshot behind them and Frost covering the rear. The building was relatively empty – as you'd expect at two o'clock in the morning – aside from the security personnel – a couple to each floor, more or less.

It didn't take long to reach the top of the building undetected. A silenced shot here, a well-aimed boomerang there, a machine gun for dramatic effect and a few rounds with a baseball bat… Joker saved the best until last; motioning for the others to hang back as they approached the last security guard on the way to Waller's office, he pulled a flick knife from his pocket and crept silently toward the man, turning the knife between his fingers. He wrapped his hand tightly around the man's throat causing him to gasp. "Shh, shh, shh…" He whispered. "This'll only hurt a lot…" Joker grinned as he jammed the knife into the security guard's back and twisted, a sick sense of pleasure lingering in his eyes as the man dropped to his knees and fell against the door of Waller's office with a sickening _thud_.

Deadshot swallowed hard. Sure, they were all criminals. All _Murderers_. And Rick Flag hadn't been wrong when he said they would have done anything for money – but _Joker_ was different. He revelled in the pain he caused; he enjoyed every deranged, twisted moment and he savoured it.

Joker stepped toward the door.

 _Knock knock_.

Waller hesitated to open it.

 _Knock knock_.

Joker tried the handle. It was locked.

 _Knock knock_.

Joker sighed. "I'm gonna count to three." He called through the door.

Waller realised the threatening tone in his voice.

"One…"

She swallowed…

"Two…"

Took a deep breath…

"Three." Joker seized the machine gun from Frost and fired at the door handle, before kicking the door suddenly and violently open; the security guard's body falling into the room before Waller.

Joker threw the machine gun back at Frost and kicked at the body on the floor, rolling it out of the way.

"You." Waller kept a calm and professional tone as she stared at Joker, taking into account the other four criminals brandishing weapons behind him. It certainly wouldn't be in her best interest to shoot him. "You're The Joker." Joker stepped into the room, cocked his head and grinned maniacally at her. Waller gritted her teeth and frowned at him.

"I am," He began, arms outstretched, revealing tattooed skin beneath purple leather. "The _Joker_." His voice grew dark, deranged smile fading. " _King_ of _Gotham_." Waller stood, rooted to the spot, unresponsive to what he was saying.

"Drop the gun." Deadshot spoke, his own weapon aimed directly at her, alongside a machine gun and a boomerang. Waller considered her options. She could take down one of them. _Maybe_. Before they took her out. But she'd seen what Deadshot could do.

"What do you want?" She insisted, dropping the gun to the floor.

" _Revenge_." Joker hissed at her. Waller narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you're gonna kill me, just kill me." She demanded.

"Oh…" Joker began, "I'm not gonna kill ya…" The smile crept back over his face as Harley stepped into the room and circled Waller.

"He's just gonna hurt ya." Harley beamed, continuing his sentence and raising her baseball bat above her head.

"Really…" She swung for Wallers head – causing her to hit the floor – then dropped the bat.

" _Really_ …" She kicked her hard in the ribs. Waller clutched at her side.

" _Bad_." Harley dropped to her knees and balled up her hand, smacking her fist hard into Waller's face. Waller's eyes rolled back as she fell into unconscious darkness.

"That's my girl…" Joker growled, gazed in admiration at Harley and then turned to the others. "Get her out of here." He ordered, before turning on his heel and exiting the room, Harley striding along beside him.

* * *

Harley lounged on the bed, perching on her elbows and absentmindedly twisting her legs in the air behind her. She rested her head in one hand as she played with her hair and gazed at the TV; Joker lounged beside her on his back, eyes closed, breathing steadily and listening. Their escapades were plastered all over the Gotham news by the morning; Waller's disappearance, the vast number of murdered security personnel and a fair amount of blurry video footage showing a purple Lamborghini tearing up the Gotham streets.

Rumours of Joker and Harley's reunion had the Gothamites terrified.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Batman

"Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot. All back on the streets…" Bruce Wayne leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the screen. "Amanda Waller is missing; there are numerous fatalities and reports of that _dammed car_ terrorizing the streets. It's obvious who's behind this." Faces of the murdered security personnel flashed up on the screen alongside Waller's picture and the video footage from the Gotham News.

"Sir?"

"The Joker, Alfred."

"But Sir, I thought the helicopter crash… Amanda Waller –" Alfred glanced at the screen as he stood beside Bruce.

" _Amanda Waller_ didn't know who she was dealing with, Alfred. Joker isn't that easy to kill." He took a deep breath and clenched his fists as he sat there. "Waller was a fool for thinking she could control Harley Quinn and _he_ wouldn't show up to try and put a stop to it."

"Quite…" Alfred raised his eyebrows as Bruce stood from his chair.

"I know where he is."

"You won't be wanting breakfast then, Master Bruce?" Alfred sighed and Bruce was gone without a reply. "Figures…"

* * *

Joker and Harley had become distracted on the floor of their elegantly adorned bedroom in the basement of the strip club; surrounded by an assortment of knives, guns and other dangerous paraphernalia. Harley sat atop Joker suggestively, smiling down and giggling at him and Joker growling in response as her fingers traced hearts over his chest. Although the pair were both fully clothed – gun holsters and all; their original intention to pay a visit to their new _play thing_ – Harley could _feel_ Joker beneath her. His hands snaked over her thighs and came to rest on her waist as she leaned forward and pulled back the collar of his burgundy silk shirt. He craned his neck as she placed gentle kisses along his tattooed collar bone, her fingers entwined in his chunky gold chains.

" _Harley_ …" his voice was a low snarl as he wrapped his arms around her back. Within seconds their positions had reversed; Harley on her back and Joker wavering above her. He stared down at her momentarily before his eyes drifted over the assortment of weaponry encompassing them. Harley watched as his gaze settled on a knife near to his heel. He reached down and grasped at it with one hand, before seizing Harley's wrists in the other and restraining them above her head.

Harley closed her eyes momentarily as the blade dragged softly over her pale skin; Joker allowing it to glide over her cheek, across her jaw, down her neck… When she opened her eyes again Joker was grinning ferociously; the knife dangling haphazardly above her. Harley stared wide-eyed as it swayed back and forth. Joker swung the blade casually, his head swaying mildly in time with it as her big blue eyes followed; left… right… left… right… The blade was hypnotic.

There was a sudden thump on the other side of the door and Harley's eyes locked onto Joker's. The grin dropped from his face and he paused the swaying of the knife as the door crashed open. Joker and Harley turned their heads simultaneously toward the door as a broad, dark figure appeared before them.

Joker took a deep breath, eyes rolling back in irritated frustration as he lingered above Harley. Harley pouted and frowned at the figure.

Batman entered the room – leaving one of Joker's henchmen unconscious and with a broken, bloodied nose in the corridor outside – and stared down at the pair entangled on the floor amidst a sea of weaponry.

 _So this was their idea of a good time?_ That didn't surprise him.

"Don't ya ever think to knock?" Joker raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Stupid Bat_." Harley huffed.

"Where is she?" Batman demanded.

"Don't know whatcha talkin' about, Batsy." Harley giggled beneath Joker.

Before either of them could react, Batman flew at Joker and cracked him across the jaw forcefully with a clenched fist.

"Puddin'!" Harley shouted.

Joker let go of Harley as he toppled backwards, dropping the knife. Harley reacted quickly and threw herself sideways as the knife dropped to the ground beside her, narrowly avoiding her face.

Joker landed on his back – an assortment of knives pressing uncomfortably against his skin – and his head hit the floor.

"Ha ha…" His vision blurred as pain shot through his skull. "Bats…" He blinked, attempting to regain steady sight. Gazing up he caught sight of Harley as Batman dragged her up from the floor by her wrists and slammed her against the wall.

"Tell me where Waller is." He held her against the wall by her throat but all she did was choke out a laugh at him. " _Tell me_."

"Go – unh – to Hell… Bat- _freak_." She coughed, and grinned absurdly at him.

Joker clutched at a knife and climbed to his feet. He wavered slightly before steadying himself then charged towards Batman, plunging the knife into the Bat's shoulder blade and causing him to release his grip on Harley. Batman staggered forward and Harley slipped away from the wall. She threw herself toward Joker – who had seized a grenade and two guns from the floor and slid them into the holster on his body – and he grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the door and taking the opportunity to make a quick exit. Within seconds the Bat was back on his feet. Joker pulled the grenade pin as they hurtled past the henchman's unconscious body and up the stairs, dropping it behind them.

 _Hssssss_.

The grenade let out a slow and steady hiss as a pale green gas emitted from it, engulfing Batman as he attempted to ascend the stairs after them. The gas caught in his throat and he dropped to his knees, clutching at the stairs as shallow breathing became a desperate choking and he collapsed in a green haze. Joker's slow and deranged laugh echoed through his ears and green faded to black as Batman lost consciousness.

* * *

Joker kicked open the door violently, announcing his presence to everyone in the room. "Boys," he greeted them, dark red lips pulled back into a smile, "Sorry we're _late_." He paused, closed his eyes and ran a hand through his luminous green hair. He breathed deeply and let out a sigh. "We had a _rodent_ problem to deal with." He opened his eyes and shot his gaze across the empty warehouse and directly at Waller; who was bound roughly to a chair with her mouth duct taped shut and a gun aimed at her head; the gun being held by Jonny Frost who sat motionless in a chair beside her.

"The freakin' Bat?" Boomerang spat. "I thought you said he wouldn't know where to find us?" the Aussie climbed to his feet from the floor and approached Joker, straightening his coat and clutching a can of lager. Joker continued to stare threateningly at Waller, disregarding Boomerang's concerns entirely.

"Hey, we dealt with it." Harley responded, wrapping her hand around Joker's arm and hanging off him, admiring him like some love-sick puppy.

Deadshot – suited and masked – pulled himself out from the shadow of a steel support beam, "I'm guessing by _dealt with it_ ya'll don't mean you killed him. I know you, Joker, I know you won't _kill_ him." Joker broke eye contact with Waller and turned his glare toward Deadshot. Harley frowned at him.

"Oh, don't test me…" Joker threatened, pulling a gun from its holster.

"Oh yeah?" Deadshot threw up his arm and aimed at the centre of Joker's head. Frost rose instantly from his chair and pointed his gun at Deadshot. Boomerang backed away, choosing not to get involved. Deadshot glanced sideways at Frost "You know I could kill _both_ of you, before _either of you_ had a chance to fire those things, right?" Frost didn't respond. Joker's eyes grew wide and he paused as though in thought.

Harley sighed.

"Really, this again?" she let go of Joker and strolled toward Waller. "Come on, guys! Why kill _each other,_ when we've got _her_?" She bent down and grinned at Waller, who stared back fearlessly. "Ooo," Harley narrowed her eyes, standing up straight again, "Those bruises look sore…" She tilted her head and smiled, before reaching down and tearing the duct tape mercilessly from Waller's mouth. Waller flinched as the tape ripped at her skin.

Joker swallowed and replaced the gun. "Ya know, she's _right_!" he beamed, turning to Waller. Deadshot lowered his arm, as did Frost.

"What… What do you _want_?" Waller insisted.

"How about _payback_?" Joker hissed as he approached her, bending down so she had to look at him. Waller swallowed hard and turned her eyes away from him, dropping her gaze to the floor. Joker began to circle her threateningly, before stopping in front of her and kneeling down. He gripped her chin roughly in his hand and forced her to look at him again. The others in the room stood back and watched in silence. "Whatcha have to understand, is…" He began, "There's very little in this world that I truly, _truly_ care about…" He let go of her chin, rose to his feet and seized Frost's chair, pulling it in front of Waller. "And _you_ …" his voice snapped to an angry tone as he dropped onto the chair, one leg either side and leaning on its back toward Waller. "You…" He pointed a finger at her and gritted his teeth. "Took the one thing I _really_ care about." He sighed and bit his lip.

"Harley…" Waller muttered.

" _HARLEY_." Joker echoed angrily at her.

"No." Waller stated. "The Batman put her there, locked her up. Not me."

"The Bat… The _Batman_?" Joker grinned wildly and laughed long and slow and he stared maniacally at her. " _The Batman_ , did not choose that _swamp_ in Louisiana to leave her in. _The Batman_ did not, place her, in an electrified _cage._ Or allow her to be beat and tortured by men under _your_ command."

"That's not… She _killed_ – " Joker clenched his fist and dealt a solid blow to Waller's face, causing her chair to waver slightly.

"I'm not finished." Joker growled angrily. " _The Batman,_ did not put a _bomb_ in her pretty little neck. _The Batman_ , did not send her on some, government mission that nearly got her killed! _YOU_ …" Joker wrapped his hand around Waller's throat and squeezed, pulling himself closer so that she could feel his breath on her as he choked her. " _You did those things_." He snarled.

Deadshot looked away – it would have been far easier to just shoot her and be done with it. Boomerang stared with eyes wide, sipping from his can of lager. Harley swooned at her Mister J, ecstatic to hear him talk about her that way. Frost sighed quietly, as though this were all normal routine for him.

Waller attempted to shake her head.

Joker raised his eyebrows and nodded with mock sympathy. He let go suddenly and stood up from the chair, throwing it aside and making Harley jump. Waller struggled to get her breath back as Joker turned away from her.

"What – Unh – What are you…" She choked, unable to finish her sentence.

"What's he gonna do ta ya?" Harley beamed. Waller looked up at her, eyes silently pleading for some form of empathy. "Whaddya think, Mistah J? Ooo how about electroshock treatment?!" Harley bounced at the thought of it. "Or maybe we could stick a bomb in _her_ neck, too?" Joker grinned at Harley's enthusiasm. "Or throw her out of a helicopter… Hey, you got a helicopter, right, Mistah J?"

Joker laughed viciously and Harley giggled beside him excitedly, lost in her world of vengeful thoughts…

 **If you're still reading this, then awesome! Thank you! It's great to see so many people are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review (yanno, if you don't mind that is!). It's really appreciated. I love to know how ya'll are feeling about where this is going :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bang

"This isn't what I had in mind, doll face." Deadshot propped himself lazily against a wall as he called across the warehouse. Boomerang stood opposite him, sipping from yet another can and twirling a boomerang absentmindedly in his free hand. Deadshot glanced at him; beginning to wonder where he was storing his endless supply of lager.

Harley didn't respond. Neither did Joker. Frost glanced at Deadshot momentarily then returned his gaze to Waller as he stood beside her.

Harley was balanced on her knees, watching in awe as her Puddin' turned a knife over and over in his hands, the blade gleaming as the fluorescent lights of the old building bounced off of it. Joker stared at Waller. She stared back – a cold look of defiance on her face as she refused to allow fear to embrace her. He pulled the chair up close to her and straddled it – leaning forward over its back once again – manic silver eyes boring deep into hers. For a moment he didn't move; his mouth hung open just a little while he clutched the knife tightly.

"Everyone will be looking for me." Waller spoke bluntly.

"Oh?" Joker pursed his lips and cocked his head in as though intrigued.

"Flag. Batman." She insisted. Joker grinned, revealing his silver-capped teeth – the light bouncing off them as it did the blade – and forcefully seized her jaw in his hand.

" _I'm counting on it_." He growled at her, pressing the knife against her throat and allowing its tip to pierce the skin just a little. Waller clenched her jaw.

Deadshot sighed and looked at Harley.

"Harley. _Harley!_ " He called to her. Harley turned her gaze from Joker and rose to her feet. Joker ignored them both, too preoccupied to care what Deadshot wanted. Harley approached Deadshot and Boomerang, broad smile plastered over her face. "Look, killing Waller is one thing… But this?" He glanced at Joker with eyebrows raised. "This ain't right."

"Hey!" Harley protested. "She deserves to pay. You heard what Mistah J said." She turned to watch Joker for a moment before Deadshot grabbed her by the arm, bringing her attention back to him.

"Mister J? Mister J is crazy, y'know that?" He glanced back up at Joker, who was now dragging the knife agonisingly down Waller's cheek, a dark crimson running down the blade and dripping over his fingers.

He paused to revel in the terrified agony that began to develop across her stern features.

"Yeah…" Harley turned her head again and sighed delightedly at him. "Isn't he great?" Deadshot let go of her arm and looked at Boomerang.

"Don't look at me, mate." He shrugged. "Let them have their fun. Bitch deserves what she gets." Deadshot scowled at Boomerang. "Door's there, if you got a problem." He nodded toward the door.

"You shouldda let me shoot her." Deadshot looked back at Harley, then pulled himself up from the wall and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, good riddance." Boomerang called after him and shook his head as Deadshot exited the warehouse and slammed the door behind him, the others paying little to no attention. Boomerang continued twirling the weapon in his hand; unable himself to watch Joker's torturing of Waller.

Harley smiled at Boomerang before sauntering back to Joker's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, grinning.

"You don't…" Waller murmured, her eyes now staring down toward the floor as blood seeped down both sides of her face. "You don't have… to do this." She pleaded. Joker ignored her as he looked up at Harley.

He let go of the knife – causing it to clatter onto the floor – and reached for the black and gold revolver strapped to Harley, pulling it from its holster. He snapped open the cylinder and allowed all but one bullet to drop from it, before clicking it shut again.

"Let's… play… a _game_." He growled, spinning the cylinder and then directing the gun at Waller's forehead.

"No… Please…" Waller began to beg now. Harley stared wide-eyed as Joker pushed the gun against Waller's head. Frost stared in silence. Joker cracked his neck and stared long at hard at Waller, mouth parted and curling into a malicious grin as his finger hovered over the trigger. Each second felt like a lifetime as the gun pressed into her forehead and she closed her eyes.

 _Click_.

Nothing.

Waller breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Let's go again." Joker hissed at her.

His bloodied finger began to close around the trigger a second time when he was suddenly interrupted. Without warning a small metal object shot rapidly across the room, colliding with the gun and knocking it abruptly from Joker's grasp. He turned and growled angrily as he caught sight of the bat-shaped object on the floor. Waller opened her eyes and glanced across the room.

Frost and Harley turned in the direction the object had come from.

"It's the fucking Bat…" Boomerang groaned, watching as the Batman dropped silently behind Frost.

Boomerang threw his weapon with precision toward the shadowy figure as Frost span around to face him. With a flick of his wrist Batman deflected the boomerang and then pulled his fist back. Before Frost could react he felt an immediate pain in his stomach as Batman's fist collided with him, followed by an agonizing blow to the head. Frost dropped to his knees as everything promptly faded to black.

Joker stumbled backwards and dragged out his own pistols, aiming them directly at Batman. Harley scowled angrily. Waller watched in silence at the events unfolding before her.

"Bats…" Joker greeted him.

"Joker." Batman spoke. "This ends now." Joker rolled his head and grinned.

"Oh Bats… _lighten up_." Joker waved the gun haphazardly in Batman's direction and fired two shots. Diving toward the floor, Batman was able to avoid the bullets. Boomerang took the opportunity to release more of his own weapons at Batman, successfully impacting the side of his head and giving Joker time to throw one of his pistols at Harley. Batman lunged across the room as Joker and Harley attempted to fire more rounds at him; the bullets only narrowly avoiding impact as Batman hit Boomerang with the full force of his fists and knocked him to the floor. Boomerang spat blood as he hit the floor and rolled onto his back, clutching at the already painful gun-shot wound.

" _Bollocks_ …" Boomerang groaned as he rolled across the floor.

Batman turned to face Joker and Harley.

" _Why_ ," Harley began, advancing toward Batman as she fired at him.

"Do you _ruin_ ," She shot again.

" _Everything?_ " She shot a third time, her aim directed upwards as Batman glided toward the shadows.

Harley glared furiously as he disappeared. Joker span around as he stared up into the shadowed corners of the roof, awaiting Batman's reappearance. He turned suddenly to Waller and breathed heavily as he raised the gun back to her forehead.

"Looks like _play time's_ over…" Joker growled at her through gritted teeth as he readied himself to pull the trigger.

" _Puddin'!_ " Harley called out to Joker and he turned his head back toward her, keeping the gun pointed at Waller. His eyes widened with fury as Batman stood behind Harley, one hand wrapped around her throat while his other restrained her arms behind her back.

"Put down the gun." Batman demanded. Joker groaned fiercely.

"You won't kill her." He snapped, turning his head back to Waller and gripping the pistol tightly. He began to hear sirens approaching from outside of the warehouse.

"I won't kill her." Batman echoed. "But I won't let her leave here in one piece." He threatened.

Joker gritted his teeth and his eyes rolled back as he threw the gun to the floor. Within moments the Gotham City Police Department were flooding into the warehouse. Boomerang was dragged up from the floor and placed in handcuffs as a considerable number of police officers surrounded Joker. The officers began to untie Waller and Joker breathed deeply, locking eyes with Harley and dropping to his knees.

Joker closed his eyes.

 _BANG._

His eyes snapped back open in time to see Waller standing over Frost's body.

"No!" Batman demanded.

 _Too late_. Frost was dead. Waller turned the gun toward Joker. _His own gun_.

 _BANG_.

" _Puddin' no!_ " Harley screamed and Batman loosened his grip.

Joker felt the bullet enter him. It ripped through his stomach and he fell backwards, pain searing through his body. Blood began to seep rapidly through his shirt as he hit the floor. The world seemed to slow to a gradual stop and he stared up at Harley.

"Harls…" His voice was a low growl.

"No, no, no, no…" Harley clung to him as his eyes glazed over.

He heard her sobs as he lay in her arms and the world faded gradually around him until there was nothingness.

 **Sooo... Poor Joker O.O Don't forget to follow/fave/review if you wanna know what happens next...!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fix Him

Deadshot had seen the G.C.P.D. approaching the warehouse. By then it was too late to go back and warn the others. By the time he'd climbed onto the roof of the building Batman was already inside.

Positioning himself above a broken window pane, Deadshot watched through his eyepiece as the G.C.P.D. flooded inside the building. He watched as Joker dropped indignantly to his knees. He watched as Waller reached for Joker's gun and put a bullet in Frost.

 _I could stop this. I could stop her, right now._

 _There's too many cops dammit – And him… Nah, I ain't gettin' out alive._

He watched Waller as she turned the gun on Joker and pulled the trigger.

Harley screamed.

Joker hit the floor.

It took three officers to pull Harley away from Joker and restrain her. Waller had a smug look on her face as one of the officers took the gun from her and began leading her out of the building. Batman knelt beside Joker.

"He's still breathing." Batman spoke.

"Let him die." Waller insisted, pushing the officer aside.

"No. No one else dies. He deserves to be locked up at Arkham. So does Harley."

" _Harley Quinn_ belongs at Belle Reve. She's mine; as is Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot – wherever he is."

"Harley doesn't leave Gotham. _That's final_." Batman stood and turned to one of the officers, ignoring Waller's scowl. "Jim, he needs medical attention." Commissioner Gordon sighed and spoke quietly to another officer, signalling the ambulance crews that it was safe to enter the building. Waller was led out of by a member of the ambulance crew, with Boomerang escorted behind her by two heavily armed police officers. Joker was hauled, unconscious and bleeding profusely onto a stretcher and carried out by ambulance crew.

Harley attempted to throw herself after him, falling to her knees as she was restrained. She turned to one of the officers, "They're gonna fix him. He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" She smiled desperately through the tears.

She was ignored.

Batman turned to the commissioner, "I need to find Deadshot. You can take it from here." He insisted.

"I understand." Gordon nodded, and Batman was gone in an instant.

The ambulances were the first to leave; Waller in one, Boomerang in another and Joker – guarded by three heavily armed and armoured officers – in a third. Deadshot watched from the roof as they sped from the scene.

He could have left. He could have fled, there and then; kept himself safe and out of The Batman's way. It's what his daughter would want; for him to be _safe_ with _her_.

 _C'mon Floyd. Why're you here, man. Just go_.

He watched as Gordon climbed into a car and followed after the ambulances – presumably sticking close to Joker. The other police cars gradually fed away from the warehouse. He watched as Harley was led through the door of the warehouse and toward a car, head held high and denying the tears from falling any longer as she was forced into the back of the last car.

And Deadshot couldn't do it.

He couldn't leave her. Not Harley. Jonny was dead, Joker was as good as dead and Captain Boomerang wasn't faring much better himself.

Harley's only hope right now was him and he knew it.

 _A'ight, let's do this_.

* * *

His breathing was deep; lips parted, a soft gasp escaped them as he fought open heavy-lidded eyes. Pain exploded through his stomach as he regained consciousness. He squinted – vision blurred from the pain – and let out an agonizing growl as he attempted to move, clenching his fists and closing his eyes again.

"Puddin'?" He heard her voice drift through the air. "Hey. Hey _Doc_ , Mistah J is in pain! _Do_ somethin' about it!" There was a shuffling, then a sudden sharp sting as he felt a needle enter his arm. He opened his eyes again and attempted to focus on the figure beside him.

"Harls…?" His voice was dry and slow; practically a whisper.

"Oh, Puddin'! You're alive! I knew you'd be okay." Harley dropped to her knees beside Joker and took his hand. He unclenched his fist and allowed her fingers to slip between his as she laid her head on his arm.

"Ha, ha… Haa…" He dragged out a slow laugh, grin returning to his face. "Baby, ya know it'd take more than that to kill me…"

As his vision returned and the pain began to numb he glanced downward. His burgundy shirt was unbuttoned – and stained almost black from his own blood – revealing vast white bandaging around his midriff. He shuffled uncomfortably and glanced around the room, catching sight of a terribly nervous-looking, middle-aged man in a white coat lingering by the end of the bed, and then Deadshot, hunched in a chair on the other side of the room. His head rolled back and he shut his eyes once again.

"Where are we?" He questioned, his voice more demanding now.

"Safe…" Harley responded without hesitation. "Uh, Mistah J, d'ya remember what happened to ya?" Joker opened his eyes again to find Harley gazing up at him; her chin now perched on his shoulder and hand resting on his chest. Her eyes were bloodshot, make-up smeared across her cheeks to the point it had almost faded away entirely.

" _Waller_." He growled angrily through gritted teeth. "Jonny?" He glanced at Harley.

"He's dead." She responded. Joker let out an irritated sigh; Jonny Frost had been his most trusted and valuable henchman. Joker turned his gaze to the white-coated man and raised an eyebrow. The man shifted awkwardly, unsure of where to look. Harley turned her head and looked at him. "Oh, he's a doctor." She grinned, "We needed a doctor."

"Do we need him now?" Joker glared at him.

"Look, please…" The man stammered. "Please don't kill me." His begging verged on pathetic.

"He _did_ save your life, Puddin'." Harley noted. Joker turned his gaze from the doctor without responding and looked at Deadshot, who had thus far not spoken.

"And I guess ya here 'cause Harley's here…" Deadshot lifted his head and locked eyes with Joker.

"I dragged your sorry, dyin' ass here, Joker." Deadshot spat. Joker scowled at him. "Be grateful."

" _Ya better watch ya mouth_." Joker threatened.

"You ain't in no position to make threats." Deadshot stood and approached the bed. Joker glared furiously and breathed deeply. "An' yeah," Deadshot continued, "I did it for Harley's sake."

* * *

Deadshot climbed down from the roof and landed silently behind the last remaining police car. Two carefully aimed, silenced bullets and both officers were on the ground in an instant. Deadshot removed handcuff keys from one of the officers and pulled open the car door. Harley's eyes glazed over.

"Deadshot?" She spoke calmly, her mind elsewhere as she stared at him.

"C'mon, doll face." He smiled at her. "It's just me an' you, now." He knelt in the doorway beside her, unlocking the handcuffs and dropping them to the floor. She continued to gaze absentmindedly at him.

"Why does this keep happenin'? Why does she keep tryin' ta take my Puddin' from me?" Deadshot looked at her sympathetically and sighed. She looked so lost in that moment; so helpless and fragile but still, that glint of crazy shining in her eyes. He knew he had to help her, but he hated himself for it; Joker was nothing but bad for her.

"Harley…" He pulled off his mask and placed a hand on her cheek. His touch brought her suddenly back to reality and her baby blues locked with his dark brown eyes. "We'll get him back." He promised and she flashed a grateful smile at him.

 _She sure was a whole lotta pretty and a whole lotta crazy all in one_.

They took the police car to the hospital. Lights and sirens blaring they sped through the streets at an accelerated rate; although, Harley mused, Deadshot had nothing on her Mister J's erratic driving. She glanced at him periodically and he could feel her eyes on him. She'd smile before looking back at the road and her thoughts returned to Joker. Deadshot wished Harley wouldn't look at him like that.

As they screeched to a halt outside of the E.R department at the hospital Harley caught sight of Joker; the ambulance had arrived not long before they had. Harley's stomach tied in knots as she watched them dragging his unconscious body from the ambulance. Deadshot left the car running as he pulled on his mask, dropped a gun in Harley's lap and threw open the driver's door. Harley followed suit and climbed out of the passenger side, gun in hand.

"Everybody _stop_." Deadshot demanded, recognising Commissioner Gordon beside the ambulance. The bustle of urgency that hung in the air outside of the E.R came to a sudden and terrified stop as the doctors and patients noticed Deadshot and Harley. By the time the heavily armoured officers had emerged from Joker's ambulance and aimed their own weapons at the pair, they had already taken hostages.

"Anyone who comes between me an' Mistah J gets a bullet in the brain." Harley teased, pressing her weapon against the temple of the poor whimpering woman she'd taken as a hostage.

"She ain't kiddin'." Deadshot reaffirmed, his own gun aimed at the head of an innocent doctor. "You," He motioned at the two ambulance crew carrying the stretcher. "He comes in the car with us." He nodded toward their hijacked police car.

"He…" A nearby doctor had the courage to speak up. "He won't survive. He'll die." The man stammered. Deadshot and Harley exchanged glances as the officers kept the guns trained on them.

"He deserves to die…" Commissioner Gordon – who had found himself caught in the centre of the disruption – muttered and glanced up at Harley. Harley glared angrily and pointed her gun directly at the commissioner.

"Okay. You." Deadshot motioned at the doctor who was brave enough to speak. "You know how to fix him?" The doctor nodded tentatively. "Right. You comin' with us. Get in." He nodded back at the police car. No one moved. " _Do I need to repeat myself to you people?_ " Deadshot was growing impatient. The ambulance crew carried Joker to the car without further hesitation.

" _Careful_." Harley insisted as they positioned Joker in the car.

"I… I'll need some things. He's… lost so much blood…" The doctor stammered. Deadshot took a deep breath and looked at Harley.

"Take him. Get him what he needs." Deadshot directed Harley, who smiled and turned her gun to the doctor. She pushed her current hostage toward Deadshot.

Gordon and the other officers exchanged glances. They knew Deadshot would kill them, and the hostages, in an instant if they attempted to stop him. Harley skipped inside, holding a gun to the back of the doctor's head.

 _The poor doctor was terrified_.

"Look, I… I don't even know what blood type -" He began.

"O-Negative. You think I wouldn't know that? Please…" Harley grinned wide-eyed at the doctor as she disappeared inside the hospital, leaving Deadshot outside with his hostages and Gordon staring him down. It was only a matter of time now before backup arrived.

 _Hurry Harley_.

Within minutes Harley had reappeared alongside the doctor, with a case full of supplies.

"If we could just… If you let me treat him here… He'll have a better chance -"The doctor continued trying to negotiate his way out of the hostage situation.

"Just get in the car." Harley insisted. The doctor climbed into the backseat of the police car beside Joker's lifeless body. Harley dropped into the front passenger seat and turned around, aiming her gun back at the man's head. Deadshot pushed his hostages toward Gordon and threw himself back into the driver's seat. As he pulled away, Deadshot hung out of the window of the car.

"Don't even think about following. I so much as hear a siren… The _Doc_ here, eats bullets." Harley grinned as Deadshot cautioned Gordon threateningly and they sped away from the hospital.

They'd been driving only a minute or so when the doctor dared to speak again. "Look, lady, if I don't do something soon, he will die." Harley scowled at the man and then glanced at Deadshot.

"How far?" Harley questioned him, an underlying panic rising in her voice as her eyes travelled back to Joker.

"I know a place." Deadshot replied. "Five minutes." He insisted. Harley swallowed hard.

Five minutes felt like a lifetime. A feeling of fear and uncertainty consumed Harley as her clown prince lay unconscious and drenched in a pool of his own blood. She plastered a fake smile over her face, feeling the same way she had when Joker had almost certainly been killed in the helicopter crash. Eventually they came to an apartment building in the Narrows. Harley concluded Deadshot had either lived here or knew someone who did; but currently she couldn't care any less. Once Joker was inside Deadshot left Harley and the doctor in order to dispose of the police car.

The next few hours bled into each other as Harley and Deadshot watched the doctor working on Joker. At one point Harley had lost all hope, throwing herself into Deadshot's arms as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing what was still left of her red and blue make-up. Deadshot stood silently and held her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. But Harley _knew_ Joker would be okay.

 _He had to be okay_.

* * *

"You did it for _Harley's sake_?" Joker growled at Deadshot. Harley sat up and smiled.

"Hey boys, no need to fight." Harley glanced from one to the other.

" _Harley_." Joker had a threatening look on his face as he attempted to pull himself up on the bed, ignoring the burning pain from his wounds. "Baby…" He looked into her eyes.

"I… I wouldn't try -" The doctor began.

"Keep, you mouth, _shut_." Joker snarled at him before turning back to Harley. "Harls… You two so much as _LOOK_ at each other the wrong way and I will… Oh, baby I _will_ kill him." Harley glanced at Deadshot standing behind Joker, before looking back at him and becoming lost in his perfect, silvery eyes. Deadshot sighed and rolled his head back.

"Puddin'… I'm yours. I'm always yours." Harley smiled and Joker responded with a grin of his own as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was the hardest to write yet! But come on, you didn't really think I'd let Mister J die, did ya? Please, please, please let me know how you feel this chapter went, and whether I should write more. I was thinking about making this the final chapter, but I don't know, I mean they still have a lot of unfinished business. And Deadshot totally has something going on for Harley right now… Oh yeah, and as for Boomerang… Well who knows?! Also, thanks for the follows and favorites!**


End file.
